Summer Camp of Doom
Joey finds the Infinitrix while setting up his tent. Plot Joe is seen setting up a tent. The tent falls over. Joe: Dang it. Suddenly a metallic football shaped thing hit him in the head, and knocked him over. Joe: Ouch! Whoa a cool football. (Tosses it in the air and catches it) Hey Berry! Berry: Yeah? Joe: Think fast! (Throws football at Berry and it hits him in the stomach.) Joe and Berry laugh. Berry: Nice toss. Joe: Thanks. Berry: Where did you get this football? It's shiny. Joe: It hit me in the head. Berry: Huh. Hey look a button. Joe: Cool, I'm gonna press it. Joe pressed the button, and the Infinitrix jumped on his wrist! Joe, Scared: WHAT IS THIS?!? Berry: Scout! Scout leader! Joe got something stuck on his wrist! Scout Leader, Running in: What? Joe showed Scout Leader the Infinitrix. Scout Leader: (Shrugs) I have no clue. Joe: Hey maybe this button can get it off my wrist. Joe pressed the button, and the dial popped up. There was a hologram of a rocky fire guy. Joe: Cool, maybe it's a game. Scout Leader: Cool. Bye. Scout Leader walked away. Berry: Hey maybe you should push down the dial. Joe: Good idea! Joe slapped the dial down, but Joe wasn't there anymore. There was the rocky fire guy! Theme Song! Berry: Who are you and what have you done to Joe? Rock Fire Guy: It's me Berry! Joe! I turned into this thing. Berry: You need a new name. (Scratches chin) Hmm. Heatblast. Heatblast: Cool. Maybe I can shoot fire. Heatblast shot fire at a tree, catching it on fire. Berry: Whoa. Heatblast: How am I going to explain this to my parents? Berry: (Shrugs) I don't know. Suddenly, the Infinitrix symbol started flashing red. Heatblast: Oh god, this isn't going to be good. Heatblast transformed back. Berry: Oh yeah. Horrible. Joe: Cool, I'm normal! Berry: I guess. Hey maybe those ships have more of those. (Points to a large space ship) Joe: Not good. The ships landed, and Citrakayah walk out. Joe: Isn't it a little early for Halloween? Citrakayah: I am Ruid. Berry: So? Ruid: We are going to destroy this planet. Joe: Yeah, no. Joe transformed into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: Crud. Berry: Your as tiny as your brain. Grey Matter: Brain... Grey Matter. Catchy. Grey Matter jumped on Ruid. Ruid: Get off me frog person! Grey Matter: Frog? I happen to be a highly intellectal being known as a Galvan from Galvan Mark II. (Looks at hands) So this is what is like to be smart. Ruid: Don't care! Ruid flicked Grey Matter off. Grey Matter: Ouch! that hurts ! Grey Matter timed out. Joe: Oh crud. Joe and Berry ran and Ruid tackled them. Joe: Ouch. Ruid: Give me the Infinitrix! Joe: Nah I'm good. (Slaps Infinitrix and transforms into Goop) Ew i'm living snot. Goop: (To Ruid) Your mother always said "Never pick your nose"! (Shoots slime at Ruid sticking him to the ground) And now look what happened. Berry: Gross. Goop: Yup, he's all Gooped up. Goop. Cool. (Picks up Ruid and throws him in his ship) Adios! THE END. Trivia *Heatblast, Grey Matter, and Goop first appear. *Joe, Berry, Scout Leader and Ruid first appear. Heroes *Joe *Berry Villains *Ruid Aliens Used *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Goop Category:Episodes Category:Dan Tennyson